Silly Hair Dolls
Silly Hair dolls are your favorite Lalaloopsy characters with longer, more silly hair that you can style. They come with many accessories to help decorate their hair in any fashion and in any style. Even their pets have long silly parts that can be styled as well. Their outfits are completely different too than what they normally wear. "These Lalaloopsy have silly hair that bends every which way. Now you can style your Lalaloopsy doll’s hair and her pet’s tail too." '- MGA Entertainment' *Lalaloopsy with wacky, wild hair that really bends *Hair allows you to curl, twist, and straighten *Includes fun hair styling brush, 4 clips and 6 hair beads *Endless silly styles *Pet has matching bendable tail Silly Hair dolls were replaced by the Loopy Hair Dolls after the line was discontinued in 2013. Silly Hair Large Dolls 'Bea Spells-a-Lot' Description: Silly Hair Bea won't let a rainy day keep her from making a splash-tastic fashion statement! Bea is wearing a pink-orange plaid fall coat. The coat has four white buttons keeping it closed. Its collar, cuffs, and belt are a faded black with very faint pink dots on them. Underneath her coat she wears her signature pink tights with white polka dots. She is sporting black tennis shoes with white toes and shoelaces on her feet. Owl's wings are silly. Includes: *Owl with silly wings *Pale pink heart shaped hair decorations *Magenta bows *White button clips *Magenta and orange hair curler *Magenta heart clips *Pale pink flower clips Silly hair bea box.jpg bea wacky hair.jpg 'Crumbs Sugar Cookie' Description: '''Silly Hair Crumbs is as cute as a cookie! Crumbs wears a yellow and white checkered romper with pink puffy sleeves that have polkadots on them. Her hi-top sneakers are pastel pink but the tops are hot pink. They are tied with white laces. Her mouse's tail is long and silly. '''Includes: *Mouse with silly tail *Brown with chocolate icing cookie hair decorations *Yellow bows *Yellow button clips *Magneta and pastel pink hair curler *Pastel pink heart clips *White flower clips Silly Hair Crumbs.jpg wacky hair crumbs.jpg 'Ember Flicker Flame' Description: 'Silly Hair Ember is so stylish she's on fire! Ember is wearing a long glossy red vinyl firefighter's coat with a yellow collar, cuffs, and trim. She's sporting low-top black and white tennis shoes with calf-high socks. White shoelaces securely safened on each shoe. Her dalmatian's tail is curly. '''Includes: ' *Dalmation with silly tail *Pink heart shaped hair decorations *Yellow bows *Pink button clips *Red and yellow hair curler *Yellow star clips *White flower clips silly hair ember box.PNG Silly hair ember flicker flame.jpg 'Jewel Sparkles ' 'Description: '''Silly Hair Jewel is ever pink and precious. Jewel is wearing a pretty pink dress with ruffles in the center of the skirt. Around it are white polkadots, and a white trim. She wears pastel pink Mary Janes with hot pink bows and white frilly socks. Her kitty's tail is curly. '''Includes: ' *Cat with silly tail *Magneta heart shaped hair decorations *Light green bows *Light green button clips *Magneta and light pink hair curler *Red heart clips *Pink flower clips Silly Hair Jewel Box.jpg jewel wacky hair.jpg '''Marina Anchors Description: Silly Hair Marina is the first mate on deck when it comes to nautical fashion! Marina is wearing a red and white shirt with a short blue "coat" that ends at her waist. The coat has a white collar, poofy sleeves, and is held closed with a large red bow. She is also wearing a white skirt with four gold button detailings and a red line running around the bottom. She has light blue shoes with three straps with heart buttons. Includes: *pet whale with silly fins *red and light blue hair curler *yellow-orange star clips *red bow clips *blue flower button beads *fushia heart button beads *white basic button beads silly hair marina box.PNG marina anchors silly hair.PNG 'Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' Description:'''Mittens loves playing in the snow with her pet polar bear. And now she loves playing with her sew bendy hair too. Mittens is wearing a pink striped long sleeve Shirt and leggings of the same pattern. She also wears white piece that looks like overalls but stop at the top of her leg. It has blue thread detailing all over. She is also wearing simple light blue laced shoes. '''Includes: *Fuschia and blue hair curler *Polar bear silly ears *fuschia heart buttons *white bows *pastel pink buttons *white hearts *fuschia flowers Silly Hair Mittens Box.jpg Mitten's Silly Hair.jpg 'Peanut Big Top' Description: '''Peanut loves to preform silly tricks, And now she has silly hair to mame her acts even more silly. Peanut is wearing a dress made from many layers of orange tulle she as black and white striped leggings with a red heart on her right legging. She wears orange and hot pink shoes with frilly socks. '''Includes: *Silly trunk Elephant *pink and orange-red curler *red-orange bows *yellow circles *pink hearts *red-orange flowers *yellow hearts Silly Hair Peanut Box.jpg Peanut wacky hair.jpg 'Pix E. Flutters' Description: 'Silly Hair Pix E. is magically cute! Her soft pixie green hair is long and wild, and comes with many accessories to compliment her hair. Pix E. wears a light blue and teal striped romper with green ribbons. Underneath that she wears a pink shirt with puffed sleeves. She wears pretty pink sneakers with white laces and tips, and pixie green socks. Her insect pet has silly wings! '''Includes: ' *two mini button clips *two mini heart clips *two mini flower clips *two bow clips *two large daisy clips *hot pink curling tool *pet firefly with silky wings silly hair pix e box.jpg Silly hair pix e..jpg '''Prairie Dusty Trails Description:'''Prairie is a cowgirl who can get dirty from time to time, but that doesn't mean she can't have stylish hair. She wears a pink shirt with poofy sleeves. Over that she wears a brown vest with white collar and red bow.She also has a sherif star on her vest. She has a brown skirt with loopy designs at the top and red zig zag designs around the bottom. She also has a rope attached to her side. She wears pink and red cowgirl like boots. '''Includes: *Pet Cactus with silly arms *Fuschia and Yellow hair curler *Red buttons *small pink hearts *yellow flowers *pink bows *big yellow hearts silly hair prairie box.jpg Prairie Silly.jpg 'Spot Splatter Splash' Description: Spot splatter splash is an artist and now can express it in her hair. She wears a white coate with red and white trimming and detailing like a bow on her left. She has blue paint splashes in the middle. She wears white, yellow-orange and red shoes with blue pint splattered on her right shoe. Includes: *Silly tail zebra with straight curly stripes *yellow and red hair curler *red bows on top *white heart button clips *blue flower clips *red heart clips apart *magenta circle clips Silly Hair Spot Box.jpg Spots Wacky Hair.jpg 'Suzette La Sweet' Description: 'Silly Hair Suzette is sew glamorous and posh! Her powder white hair is long and wild, and comes with many accessories to compliment it. Suzette wears an elegant pretty pink dress with white frilly trims. She wears baby blue Mary Janes with hot pink bows and white socks. Her poodle's tail is silly! '''Includes: ' *Poodle with silly tail *two mini button clips *two mini heart clip *two mini flower clips *two bow clips *two large heart clips *powder blue curling tool. silly hair suzette box.jpg Silly Hair - Suzette (Accessories).PNG Silly Hair Littles '''Bundles Snuggle Stuff Description: '''Silly Hair Bundles is Mittens' little sister, and her hair is so silly. '''Includes: *White bows *Magenta flowers *Silly baby Polar Bear Silly hair bundles box.JPG Silly bundles.JPG 'Scribbles Splash' Description: '''Silly Hair Scribbles is Spot´s little sister and her hair is so silly. '''Includes: Silly Hair Scribbles (Boxed).jpg Silly Hair - Scribbles (Accessories).jpg 'Specs Reads-a-Lot' Description: '''Silly Hair Specs is Bea's little sister, and her hair is so silly. '''Includes: *Pink bows *White hearts *A recolor of Sherri Charades' & Scribbles Splash's shoes. *Dress with an apple on it. silly specs box.JPG silly specs.JPG 'Sprinkle Spice Cookie' Description: '''Silly Hair Sprinkle is Crumbs´s little sister and her hair is so silly. '''Includes: Silly Hair - Sprinkle (Box).JPG Silly Hair - Sprinkle (Accessories).jpg 'Squirt Lil Top' Description: '''Silly Hair Squirt is Peanut's little sister, and her hair is so silly. '''Includes: Silly Hair Squirt (Boxed).jpg silly hair squirt.JPG 'Trinket Sparkles' Description: '''Silly Hair Trinket is Jewel´s little Sister and her hair is so silly. '''Includes: Silly hair trinket box.JPG Silly Hair - Trinket (Accessories).jpg Trivia *In the Littles silly hair dolls instruction maunal, they call Squirt Lil Top Squirt Big Top, and Bundles Snuggle Stuff Bundles Fluff 'N' Stuff, which are the last name of their sisters, although Specs Reads-a-Lot was not called Specs Spells-a-Lot. *The Silly Hair Dolls were discontinued in 2013. *Scribbles and Sprinkle have random colored hair pieces to snap. Gallery Bea's Silly Hair 2.jpg Bea's Silly Hair 3.jpg Jewel's Silly Hair.jpg Jewel's Silly Hair 2.jpg Jewel's Silly Hair 3.jpg Long hair crumbs.jpg Looped hair crumbs.jpg Mitten's Silly Hair 2.gif Mittens Long Hair.jpg Pix E.'s Silly Hair.jpg Silly hair ember 2.PNG Silly hair ember 3.PNG Silly hair marina 2.PNG Silly hair marina 3.PNG Suzette's Silly Hair.jpg peanutsillyhair3.png marina5.jpg Category:Doll Line Category:Customization Category:Spin-Offs Category:Silly Hair Doll Category:Activity Doll